Electrical control panels are collections of electrical power and control components and operator devices housed within an electrical panel enclosure designed to serve a specified purpose. Certain electrical panel enclosure should meet certain safety standards, in particular, safety standards pertaining to the ingress of water or other liquid into the enclosure. An example of such a safety standard is UL 508A, “Industrial Control Panels.”